Project DIVA Drabbles
by Ayilen-Ch
Summary: [Serie de drabbles] Basado en la serie de videojuegos Project DIVA. No solo están los Vocaloid principales. También están sus Módulos. Y ellos también, están llenos de vida.
1. Disclaimer

**Género:** Humor/Amistad  
 **Rating** : K+  
 **Actualizaciones:** esporádicas

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, solo las historias. Solo lo hago por diversión.

 **Resumen** : No solo están los Vocaloids principales. También están sus Módulos. Y ellos también, están llenos de vida. Basado en la serie de videojuegos Project DIVA.

Drabble: Historia corta que no supera las 100 palabras. A veces las 500. Buen ejercicio de escritura.

Historias cortas sobre los Módulos de Vocaloid (especialmente sobre los Módulos de Rin y Len). No siguen una trama principal o profundizada. Si no saben a que Vocaloid corresponde tal o tal Módulo, pueden buscar en el Wiki Vocaloid en inglés (o en Internet en general).

Los primeros drabbles serán la reescritura de los antiguos.  
Graxias especiales a mi beta-reader, Yamirumi.


	2. Maquillaje

**Cantidad de palabras:** 88

* * *

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **Maquillaje**

 **.**

 **.**

— Ahm… ¿Ōgetsu-san?

La cortesana se volvió hacía él, quien parecía desconcertado.

— ¿Sucede algo, Hōgetsu-chan?  
— ¿Puedes prestarme un poco de tu maquillaje?  
— Claro. ¿Pero no habías comprado una caja la semana pasada?  
— Justamente, no la encuentro en ninguna parte.  
— Que raro… No tengo problema en prestarte maquillaje. Si quieres después puedo ayudarte a buscar el tuyo.  
— Gracias.

Cuando se hubo ido, Ōgetsu se volvió hacía la pared de papel de arroz. Ame intentaba desesperadamente contener su risa. El maquillaje de Hōgetsu era perfecto para realizar maquillajes de disfraces.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**


	3. Uno

**Cantidad de palabras: 123**

* * *

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **Uno**

 **.**

 **.**

Un día cualquiera, se encontraban jugando al Uno.

— ¡Inversión! —exclamó Append Rin.  
— ¡Tomas dos! —agregó Append Len.  
— ¡Eh, no puede ser! —se lamentó Len al ver que las cartas en sus manos aumentaban.

Rin, quien hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, retiró la vista de sus cartas.

— Hoy es un día tranquilo —dijo colocando una carta en el mazo.  
— Es verdad —concedió Append Rin.

A lo lejos, se podían oír una discusión entre Hansel y Gretel, las quejas de Reactor sobre Punkish, y lo que era una declaración de guerra entre Ayasaki y Hōgetsu.

— ¿Escucharon algo? —preguntó Len.  
— Es el viento —respondió Append Len—. ¡Tomas cuatro! Y elijo el color amarillo.  
— ¡No otra vez!

Al mirar sus cartas, ninguna era amarilla.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**


	4. Tristeza

**Cantidad de palabras: 116**

* * *

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **Tristeza**

 **.**

 **.**

Transmitter estaba triste, hecha un rollo sobre el sofá. Cheerful y Gretel la miraban.

— Transmitter-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Cheerful.

Transmitter no respondió.

— Receiver —llamó Gretel—. ¿Sabes que le pasa?

Receiver pausó su videojuego suspirando.

Tomó una manta, la estiró en el suelo, y con ella enrolló a la triste Módulo como un sushi. La volvió a colocar sobre el sofá, y la abrazó fuertemente. Encendió el televisor. Estaban pasando la película favorita de Transmitter. Luego buscó bocadillos y bebidas, y comenzó a alimentarla.  
Poco a poco, Transmitter empezó a sentirse mejor. Entonces se dio cuenta que las chicas seguían ahí. Ambas estaban sonriendo.

— Que dulce~ —dijo Gretel.

Receiver solo apartó la mirada algo sonrojado.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**


	5. Cuento

**Cantidad de palabras:** 184

* * *

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **Cuento**

 **.**

 **.**

— "Entonces la niña abrazó a la pareja que la cuidó, y salió corriendo hacia su amigo que la estaba buscando. Fin"—dijo cerrando el libro—. ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? —se quejó.

Se levantaba cuando sintió un peso en su regazo. Himawari se había dormido, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa angelical.  
Siguió frunciendo el ceño. Aquella chica tenía la capacidad de dominar su monstruo guerrero interior y transformarlo en un pequeño e inofensivo animal, algo que él jamás admitiría. Perdido en sus pensamientos, no notó que ella se movía, hasta que lo tomó del brazo. Al mirarla de nuevo había dejado de fruncir el ceño. Al final no podía enojarse por ella, aunque a veces lo agobiara sin darse cuenta. En el fondo tampoco le molestaba.

Ese día ella pidió que le leyera su libro favorito. E insistió hasta que él cedió. Y como era habitual, se durmió antes de escuchar el final. Sonrió, y la acomodó sobre el futón.

— Pequeña necia—susurró—. Siempre pides la misma historia, y nunca escuchas el final.

Ella emitió un ligero sonido, como si asintiera.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**

* * *

 **Me inspiré de un silent manga que cuenta más o menos la misma historia que Ayasaki le cuenta a Himawari, aunque ya no me acuerdo mucho de los detalles ni sé quien es su autor (?).  
**


	6. Cleptomanía

**Cantidad de palabras: 86**

* * *

 **.**

 **. .**

 **. . .**

 **Cleptomanía**

 **.**

 **.**

– Muy bien…

Una muñeca cayó de un estante muy abarrotado.

– Sé que ustedes no pueden evitarlo…

Ya no había más espacio para meter auriculares en esa caja.

– Y es por eso que todos nosotros tratamos de ser comprensivos…

Y en la biblioteca no cabía ni un libro más.

– ¡Pero por favor, traten de controlar su cleptomanía, aunque sea un día!  
– ¿Eh?

Cat's-Eye y Tomcat simplemente no habían escuchado a Council, quien ya estaba harto de ver como sus papeles desaparecían cada día de su escritorio.

 **. . .**

 **. .**

 **.**


End file.
